Escaping fate
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: Rikuo's sister, Nura Yuuki, is in danger… of becoming an Inugamigiyobu-Tanuki bride? As a threat from Shikoku appears and opposes the Nura Clan, its leader declares he was promised Yuuki's hand in marriage! What chaos will ensue as Yuuki tries to avoid becoming Tamazuki's wife? One-sided Tamazuki/OC
1. Prolouge

"Escaping fate"

**Summary:** Rikuo's sister, Nura Yuuki, is in danger… of becoming an Inugamigiyobu-Tanuki bride? As a threat from Shikoku appears and opposes the Nura Clan, its leader declares he was promised Yuuki's hand in marriage! What chaos will ensue as Yuuki tries to avoid becoming Tamazuki's wife? One-sided Tamazuki/OC

**Warnings: **Language; Rihan and Yamabuki are alive; Nurarihyon is dead; Tamazuki is over-obsessive; Etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon no mago, I'm sure it would be a mess if I did.

**Notes: **I do hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if it isn't enough to satisfy you or there are some stuffs lacking or wrong. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

On the outskirts of Ukiyoe Town, a small group walked about. They were carefully examining the city at ground's eye view. "Where do you think she could be?" asked the black-haired one that stood at the head of the group. He was a very handsome— no, screw that! He was a DROP DEAD HOT!— youth. His jet black was perfectly positioned, flawless skin was pale, his bright smirk perfectly lit up his features, and— most notably— his bright, narrow, golden-brown eyes. His school uniform looked great on him.

"I don't know. All I know is she's here somewhere." said the one with brown hair. He was quite the decent looking youth, with his slightly long brown hair, his reddish brown eyes and bone white pale skin. His high school uniform looked perfect on him. Though, to be honest, the only thing that was a let-down on his appearance was the fact that his tongue hung loosely outside of his mouth, dangling right past his chin.

The one with dark blue hair, deep blue eyes and pale skin spoke up, "Uh… not to offend, but who are you talking about?" She wasn't all that ugly, she was actually a decent looking woman, with her long, dark blue hair, her equally blue eyes, and her pale blue skin. She was draped in a white kimono that puddle around her feet, held into place by a purple sash so it possessively hugged her body. "No offence or anything, I just wanted to know."

"Tamazuki-sama's bride." Replied the unsightly green one. He was a mess, his form was sickly, he was green from head to toe. All he wore was a brown loin cloth made from animal skins! His mouth was filled with sharp, yellow fangs and his eyes were cold and yellow. "That's who we're looking for, Kagibari-Onna, our commander's bride-to-be."

"'Tamazuki-sama's bride-to-be'?" Kagibari-Onna, the blue one, muttered, her eyes widening. "T-Tamazuki-sama is already engaged to someone?" Poor woman couldn't believe it, her dear commander is already engaged? "W-Who's that lucky bi— I mean woman?"

A small chuckle emerged from the leader of the group. The seven others turned to the teen at the head of the group, "Kagibari-Onna," he began, a smirk on his face, "The woman I chose as my bride is no one else than the Nura Clan's Sandaime, the lovely Nura Yuuki."

"So that's why you want to war on them?" The green one asked, "You want to wage a war on the Nura Clan and take them over so you can claim your bride, Tamazuki-sama?"

"It is, Gangi-Kozo." Tamazuki's smirk grew even longer at this, "But it's not just to claim Yuuki, I'm also warring on the Nura Clan so I can take them over and absorb them into _my _clan. And when that happens… our dream will be near its completion."

The group of eight had large smiles on their faces. Smiles of excitement and anxiety stretched onto their faces as they thought of what will happen once they take the Nura Clan, they'll have dominance over practically half of Japan when they take this clan, imagine that, practically_ half _of_ Japan_! And not just that, their leader, Tamazuki, will have his lovely bride at long last! The girl rumored to have beauty worth killing for, Nura Yuuki, will belong to Tamazuki-sama at last! The excitement is killing them so badly, they're itching to cause destruction!

Tamazuki looked at the city again, his smirk growing now from ear to ear. "Soon I will have fulfilled my promise to you, my dear Yuuki… Soon, I will rule over Japan… with the lovely you as my bride.

* * *

Nura Yuuki sat on the porch in front of her room, staring wistfully at the Sakura tree. As widely rumored, Yuuki was a beauty worth killing for, with her long black and white hair that ended at her thighs, tied together by a small knot at the end. Her skin was pale, as if it never saw the sun. Her eyes were a beautiful color of amber. Her lovely face was framed by her wavy black bangs. Her outfit consisted of a black yukata, a blue cloak with white flowers imprinted on it placed over her shoulders.

"I'm so tired…" She muttered to herself. The Sandaime had recently come from a fight at Mt. Nejireme, her opponent being the head of the Gyuki Clan, Gyuuki. The clan head had turned his sword on the heiress but had failed miserably, the battle ended in Yuuki's victory. Gyuuki was then charged for treason but Yuuki managed to convince the clan heads that Gyuuki was an essential part of the Nura Clan, being the one who stood at the western border. But sadly, the other clan heads still question whether she is capable of being the next commander or not.

Suddenly the wind picked up, carrying with it more than Sakura Petals. '_Soon I will have fulfilled my promise to you, my dear Yuuki… Soon, I will rule over Japan… with the lovely you as my bride._' When the wind died down, the green tea cup in Yuuki's hands snapped in half, spilling hot tea all over Yuuki's lap. "Ow… Ow… hot…!" She said to herself.

"The tea cup broke all of a sudden," Yuuki looked to her left, finding her brother approaching her. "That's a bad omen." Said Sandaime Nura Rikuo. He was overall drop dead hot, his black and white hair stood high and proud above the ground, defying gravity. His skin was pale and his eyes were the deepest, most beautiful color of crimson. His outfit was similar to Yuuki's, as it was a black kimono with a blue cloak over it. "Are you alright, Yuuki?"

"I'm fine… the tea is kind of hot and it burns though." Yuuki sighed, standing up and dropping the broken tea cup pieces onto the floor, cracking them more a bit.

"Go on and change then, I'll clean up the broken pieces." Rikuo said, to which Yuuki nodded and padded to her room to change. When she slid the door closed, Rikuo sighed and picked up the broken cup pieces, "A bad omen indeed." He muttered to himself, "I wonder what will happen this time? What will come for Yuuki?"

What disaster _will _come this time? Six years ago, a little girl almost stabbed their father, Nura Rihan, dead. Fortunately he managed to survive when Yuuki had taken her sword out on her and she ran away. Then two years later, one of the clan heads, Gagoze, went rouge and attempted on Yuuki's life in a desperate attempt to take the title of the Third. Then, just recently, was Gyuuki who tried her ability as a yokai.

"I can only hope it won't be so horrible like before already was…" Rikuo said to himself as he stood up, carefully cupping the cup pieces with the cloak over his shoulders to avoid injury. '_What will happen? I can't allow anyone to harm Yuuki… I just can't._'

* * *

Yuuki changed into a bright blue yukata with star patterns on the hem. The kimono had come from her birthday back when she was eleven, courtesy of Yamabuki Otome. She looked at her bed, where her favorite black yukata lay, the lower half drenched in hot tea. She sighed. That yukata was her favorite.

Her eyes wandered around to the lamp table, a smooth-surfaced stone stood there. She padded to the table, picking up the stone and then caressing the stone's surface. "Hm… I wonder how he's doing?" she muttered to herself, staring intently at the stone, "I haven't heard from him in years. I wonder how he is, that Tamazusa?"

* * *

A small smirk widened as its owner's eyes glimmered happily. The golden-brown glimmer in his eyes showed how excited and happy he was as he stared at his bride-to-be, her blue yukata looked perfect on her. He could only imagine her in white, walking down the aisle towards him. "I'm doing fine, my dear Yuuki…" He said to himself as his bride could reply, "But don't worry… we'll be together again soon. I promise."

* * *

**So? Was it alright? Anything I need to improve in? Please do feel free to review!**


	2. A new threat Shikoku!

**Warnings: **Language; Rihan and Yamabuki are alive; Nurarihyon is dead; Tamazuki is over-obsessive; Etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon no mago, I'm sure it would be a mess if I did.

**Notes: **Another chapter! WOO! XD Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or defects, I'm freaking typing at one in the morning and I couldn't sleep. _

* * *

**A new threat Shikoku!**

* * *

"Yuuki-sama? It's time for school, you know." Nura Yuuki groaned slightly as she sat up, "Yeah, I know." She said, rubbing her eyes drowsily, "I'll get ready shortly, Kubinashi."

The neck-less yokai outside Yuuki's door nodded, "Ah… okay, I'll leave your uniform out here then. Excuse me." He was very attractive. His blonde-black hair reached past his chin, his skin was pale, and his eyes were beautifully amber. He wore a faded light green kimono, black pants, and a blue kimono over everything. His legs were covered in bandages from the end of his pants down to his ankles, circling from around his arms was a red thread. His only grotesque feature was the fact that he had no neck and his head floated.

"Yay, school." Yuuki muttered sarcastically as she said this. Despite being half of the Sandaime package, Yuuki was still ¼ human. Because of this and her gender, which for some reason the clan heads find unacceptable, there have been many attempts on her life. Gagoze and Gyuuki are but examples at the present. More attempts were bound to come in the future. Going to school was for her safety.

She glanced to the calendar. A smile stretched itself onto her face. "Itaku's coming back today~" She chirped.

Itaku was basically her entire happiness! He was a Tono Kamaitachi who did nothing but please Yuuki by simply being around her. She enjoyed his company to the fullest and with all her heart, but sadly, being a Tono Yokai and all, he has to report back to Tono every now and then, leaving Kubinashi as Yuuki's guard during his time at Tono.

"He's coming~ Yay~"

* * *

"Tamazuki? What the heck are you doing?"

Tamazuki turned his head, finding Inugami at the door, staring at him with surprise. "I'm going to check on Yuuki. I have to make sure she's doing fine." The black-haired teen sighed. "Do you have a problem, Inugami?" He had changed his Shikoku uniform in favor of an Ukiyoe High school uniform. Inugami had grown so used to seeing his ever-so handsome leader in his Shikoku high school uniform that seeing him in any different just felt weird.

"But are you sure?" The long-tongued yokai began, "Are you sure you want to go alone in to enemy territory? Even if it is for Yuuki, what if you end up injured?"

"It's for Yuuki, and if that's the case, I'll gladly do anything." Tamazuki's smirk grew, "Are you just worried about me?" His smirk grew even wider, "Or are you just jealous of Yuuki?"

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" Inugami had a faint blush more than visible on his pale cheeks, "I-I'm not jealous of you bride-to-be! I'm just worried about you!"

At that, Tamazuki let out a small, sly laugh, "I'm just joking." Inugami can be very amusing at times. He then took his bag off from the floor, "Well, I'll be going. See you later, Inugami." With that, he walked out the door. His destination, Ukiyoe Elementary; His target, his lovely bride-to-be, Nura Yuuki.

* * *

Nura Yuuki sat at her desk, going through her activities. In just five minutes, she was done. The heiress was always like this, in fact she, with Rikuo, was actually the most intelligent in the class. Because of this the teachers have been trying to bump her up to high school, but she decided to stay. Most people thought it was because she wasn't standing on good grounds with the high school girls, being prettier and more intelligent, but it was actually just because she'd rather stay with her friends.

Yuuki's disguise as a human was flawless, she even managed to fool the Oniyoji from the Keikain, Yura, into thinking she was human. Her features as a human were consistent of her yokai features, but her eyes were shifted to look light brown. Apparently just a change of eye color could fool the protégé from the best Onmiyoji clan.

The door slid open. Practically every girl in the class— sans for Yuuki, Oikawa Tsurara, Ienaga Kana and Keikain Yura— had hearts in their eyes. At that door stood a VERY handsome teen with perfectly positioned jet black hair, pale skin and, most notably, golden-brown eyes. The school's uniform managed to suit him perfectly. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost." He said.

"It's alright, it happens. Take your eat behind Nura— the black and white haired girl— and listen to the discussion." The teacher instructed, "What was your name?"

The new guy gained a small smirk that made most of the girls in the class squeal, "Tamazuki." He smiled. He then padded to the empty seat behind Yuuki and sat down, his smirk growing longer, "My, you truly are quite the lovely one, Nura-san." He said as sweetly as it came.

To which Yuuki blushed, "T-Thanks… I guess…"

Tamazuki's smirk widened at this. Nura-san was just… intoxicating. Pale skin that's probably never seen the sun, black and white hair that ended at her thigh, her beautiful eyes, everything. Every inch of her was just beautiful.

Rikuo, who was sitting on the desk next to Tamazuki's, narrowed his eyes on the new student. Why did he _not _trust this guy? Speaking of Rikuo, the male Sandaime's humanly disguise consisted of black and white hair that was shortened to derive suspicion and his eyes were colored to look light brown. '_Maybe I should watch him… just to make sure he won't pose a threat to Yuuki…'_

* * *

"Nura-san?"

Yuuki looked behind her to none other than Tamazuki-san. "Ah, Tamazuki-san," she said, a smile on her face, "How can I help you?" Nura Yuuki was pretty much the most reliable person in the school. She always wanted to help and always doing it with a kind smile on her face. Because of this, no one could find a single link between her and her yokai form.

"Seeing as I got lost earlier, I'd love if I could get shown around the school." Tamazuki's smirk grew at what he said next, "And I'd really love if you could show me around?"

"I'd be glad to." Yuuki chirped.

"Really? Thank you, Nura-san. I hope I'm not being a bother to you."

"Of course not, I'm glad to help!"

"I see. You truly are an admirable person." His lips curled into a kind, gentle smile as he said this. '_Admirable she truly is… To have her as mine would be the best of pleasures…'_

* * *

"But, Rikuo-sama, why don't you trust him?" said Oikawa Tsurara with a quizzical expression on her face. She was actually more than a student, she was also Rikuo's bodyguard, a Yuki-Onna to add. She had long, blue-black hair, snow white skin and purple eyes, rings within the violet irises. The ice maiden knows Rikuo-sama well, and if there's anything she knows about her master, it's that he trusts practically everyone… well, except Tamazuki. That, and Rikuo's ability to read people's persnalities by simply looking at them has never failed yet.

"Something seems off about him… that's what bothers me." Rikuo sighed, "It's as if there's something about him I should know that I just don't know yet." He then turned to Yuuki's temporary guard, "Kubinashi, make sure that guy isn't up to anything with Yuuki."

Kubinashi nodded in agreement. During the neck-less yokai's time as Yuuki's guard, he attended the school Rikuo and Yuuki go to, wearing the same uniform only with a scarf around his neck to disguise his lack of a neck. "I'll see what Tamazuki is up to." He said. If anyone _dares _harm Yuuki-sama, the string-wielder will send that bastard to hell without hesitation.

* * *

"Thank you for the help, Nura-san." Tamazuki smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome, Tamazuki-san. But you don't have to call me 'Nura-san', you can simply call me Yuuki." Yuuki smiled back. Of course, seeing that lovely smile, for some reason, made Tamazuki amused. She was simply beautiful, the smile on her face made her even more angelic in appearance.

The black-haired teen looked to the window, the sun was setting. "Ah, look at that. The sun is bringing this day to an end." He said, turning back to Yuuki, "Night is a dangerous place, shall I accompany you home?" The concern in his voice was deeply present.

"You don't really have to. I'll be alright."

"I insist!" He said, persistent to the point that 'persistent' didn't cut it close enough, "I don't want anything happening to you, Yuuki."

Yuuki sighed in defeat, "If you insist."

* * *

Kubinashi narrowed his eyes on the black-haired teen that was escorting Yuuki-sama out the door. No, Kubinashi was not mad because that was _his _job for the temporary moment, but because, well, the way that guy's mannerisms went towards Yuuki just felt wrong. As if he was planning something for her. "What on earth could that guy's angle be?" the neck-less yokai muttered to himself.

Another thing suddenly crossed his mind. Yuuki-sama was a naturally beautiful yokai, she takes after her mother after all. It was nothing new to Kubinashi that the young heiress had suitors, in fact those love struck bastards have been swooning over her since she was seven. Many have tried and failed, but for some reason there was something in how YUUKI-SAMA acted that gave hints that she… felt something for Tamazuki.

"N-No… that can't be. She can't like that guy, right?" Kubinashi said to himself, shaking his floating head in dismay. "She just can't. Itaku would be crushed if she did." Suddenly realizing what he said, he face-palmed. He's getting off topic— worse, he's having monologues with himself out loud. "A-Anyway, I should follow them!"

He face-palmed again. He _seriously _needs someone to talk to so won't keep having monologues.

He then silently followed the heiress and her new suitor, keeping a fair distance should they feel they were being followed.

* * *

"Thank you, Tamazuki-san." Yuuki smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Yuuki." said Tamazuki, returning a smile of his own. He looked to the large mansion that Yuuki called home, "I have to admit, your house is rather big."

"My, Yuuki, who is this handsome young man?"

Yuuki turned around, finding her mother, Yamabuki Otome. Yuuki's mother was beautiful all over, her black hair reaching probably her lower leg, her eyes were black and her skin was pale. Her brown kimono looked beautiful on her. "O-Okaa-san! Don't say that aloud!" Yuuki blushed. "A-And… that's Tamazuki-san…" For some reason there was a small blush on her cheeks.

"He's such a handsome man~" Yamabuki chirped in mock surprise. Despite her gentle exterior, she is still Nura Rihan's wife. And a couple of mischievous mannerisms come with marrying the Second.

"O-OKAA-SAN!" Yuuki's blush deepened. Yamabuki laughed softly, "Alright, no more jokes." She smiled and glanced back at Tamazuki, "I have to admit though… he reminds me fondly of Tamazusa-kun."

"Tamazusa?" Tamazuki asked. For some reason, his eyes narrowed. "He's an old friend from Shikoku," Yuuki stated, "He kind of resembles you, except his hair was white. Other than that, you both are pretty much alike— looks and mannerisms alike."

"You know, it must be chilly out here, let's go inside." Yamabuki smiled, gesturing to the mansion. Yuuki nodded then turned back to Tamazuki, "You were so kind as to accompany me home, would you like to come inside?" she smiled.

"Of course, if it's alright." Tamazuki returned the smile. When the two Nura women turned around, he widened his smirk. '_My plan is going brilliantly… all I need now is to wait for the others.'_

* * *

"Yuuki, I— WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?" Rikuo exclaimed, his eye twitching. The Sandaime was obviously annoyed beyond comprehension. And who could blame him, Tamazuki, whom he doesn't trust, is sitting in the very house he lives in. Fortunately, he managed to keep his human disguise on when he walked in.

"Tamazuki-kun walked Yuuki home, so I thought I'd invite him in." Yamabuki said. To which Rikuo said "I still don't see why he's here."

"Rikuo! That's rude!" Yamabuki scolded her awkwardly disrespectful son. "He made sure your sister got home safely! Show some hospitality!"

Rikuo closed door behind him and took his seat behind his sister. "Anway, I need to tell you both something," Rikuo began, "It's come to my attention that—" The monochromatic-color haired boy was cut off as a crash could be heard from upstairs.

"What was that?" Yamabuki exclaimed. Jolting up as her "brown"-eyed children did. "It came from outside." Yuuki stated, opening the door and running outside to where the crash came from, quickly followed by her mother and her brother, who seemed to have forgotten about their little guest.

* * *

With the three Nuras gone, Tamazuki's ever widening smirk widened. He stood up, casually walking after said Nuras. '_You will be mine soon. Yuuki.' _He thought with a smile.

Yes… soon. The lovely Nura Yuuki will belong to him. She'll soon be his, no one else's. Soon Nura Yuuki will be his, bringing with her the Hyakki Yako who will stand behind _his _hundred demons.

He mentally laughed as he began to think of what will be his soon. He will not only have his bride, he will also have a new addition to his Hyakki— the Nura Clan who will loyally follow him and he alone, Inugamigiyobu-Tanuki Tamazuki.

* * *

"Who are you?" Yuuki demanded, now in yokai form. The female Sandaime had run through the house, followed by Rikuo and Yamabuki, in pursuit of a flying dog head. Said head had flown to the gate, where it reattached to its body.

"We are the Seven Phantom Travelers of Shikoku," stated the one with brown hair, the one whose head wrecked the house in the form of a dog's, "And we're here for but one reason…" He was decently attractive, with his slightly long brown hair, his reddish brown eyes and bone white pale skin. His high school uniform looked perfect on him. Though, to be honest, the only thing that was a turn-off in his appearance was the fact that his tongue hung loosely outside of his mouth, dangling right past his chin.

"What are you here for?" Rikuo bellowed, now, too, in yokai form. He certainly is pissed, some random tongue-outside-of-mouth yokai rampages through the Main House and then a new clan declares war. Who wouldn't be pissed?

"To claim my bride, of course."

Everyone present at the gate— sans for the Seven Phantom Travelers— turned their heads to look at who said it, their expressions turning quizzical. "W-What are you saying, Tamazuki?" Yuuki muttered, raising an eyebrow.

Tamazuki's smirk widened as he inched closer to the heiress, "What I'm saying is…" He stopped at arm's length from her. He reached his hand out, grabbing his lovely target's chin and pulling her beautiful face merely an inch from his, "I want you, my dear Nura Yuuki— my bride."

To which Yuuki gasped. "W-What?"

"Don't you remember?" The black-haired teen stated, his glance turning somewhat softer, "I was promised your hand in marriage, and I will make sure that promise is fulfilled, Yuuki." His smirk widened. Now he was barely a hair's breadth away from Yuuki's face. "I'll make you my bride. Yuuki, you were promised to it."

The Hyakki Yakou— Rikuo and Yamabuki included— echoed amongst themselves with "EH?"

"E-Eh?" Yuuki mumbled, "B-But I don't remember anything like that!"

"Whether you remember it or not matters to no one, the promise was made several years ago." Tamazuki stated.

"I, myself, have no memory of such a promise!" Rikuo yelled out. Yep, he's definitely pissed now. The attack on his house he could live with but now there's Tamazuki saying Yuuki's his promised bride? His head was now throbbing with stress.

Tamazuki turned his glance away from his bride and to the red-eyed yokai, "You have such poor memory," He smirked, "I remember it clear as day, you handed Yuuki over to me, don't you remember, Rikuo-_nii_?"

Yamabuki's eyes widened, "Rikuo…"

"Nii?" Yuuki whispered with widening eyes.

* * *

"Rihan-san."

Nura Rihan smiled as the bandanna-wearer neared him. The Nidaime, too, had hair that defied gravity, it was black as black and on the nape of his neck was a small black ponytail held by a red thread. His face was framed by wavy bangs and a care-free expression, his amber eyes not looking in anyway serious. His outfit consisted of a green yukata lined with black stripes, inside that lay a brown kimono. His left hand hung relaxingly from the collar of his yukata.

"Yo, Itaku." He smiled at the dark-haired teen that neared him, "You're late. Yuuki's been waiting for you all day."

"Ah, gomen. I had to run an errand for Agakappa-sama." Itaku said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck. Yuuki's personal guards was quite the handsome teen, his hair was spiky and black, a few grey highlights towards the edges, his forehead was adorned by a red bandanna that was lined with black lines, creating checker board patterns (except all the squares are red.) His outfit was a blue ninja-like outfit that was kind of hard to describe, his shoes were khaki boots. On his back was a ship's wheel with numerous sickles attached to it. His skin was tan, the back of his hands covered by fur pads. All to which complimented his dark brown eyes nicely.

"We should hurry back. Yuuki's been waiting for you all day." Rihan smirked. "Unless you want to get a lecture from Yu—"

"NIDAIME!"

Rihan and Itaku turned their heads to find Kubinashi. The neck-less yokai panted as he got on his knees before the second, "Nidaime… I have some bad news…" He said.

"What is it?" Rihan asked. For some reason the Nidaime didn't feel anything good was going to come from Kubinashi's report. "The main house has been attacked." Kubinashi stated. To which Rihan and Itaku exploded, "WHAT?!"

* * *

"Just who are you?" Rikuo bellowed, his eyes narrowing. Tamazuki let out a small, sly smirk, "You have such poor memory, Rikuo-nii." He smiled, "Don't you remember me? It's me, Inugamigiyobu-Tanuki Tamazusa— though I prefer Tamazu_ki _now."

Yuuki had widening eyes at that, "T-Tamazusa?" There is NO WAY that this is Tamazusa, is there? The sweet, kind-hearted Tamazusa that was her best friend as a child, this guy before her couldn't be him, right?

Tamazuki's smirk widened as he turned back to Yuuki, "Yes, my dear Yuuki, it's me. I've come to claim you now." He said.

"Again, what the hell do you mean?!" the dark-haired heiress exclaimed, trying to push Tamazuki away from her, "Claim me? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing," Tamazuki said slyly, pulling Yuuki a little closer, "Unless you count lovesickness." He put an arm to her back and the other to the back of her knees, carrying her.

"Y-You lunatic! I **demand **you let go of me right now!"

"Enough of this. Let's go, Yuuki." He backed into the Seven Phantom Travelers.

"OI! LET GO OF YUUKI **NOW**!"

Tamazuki dodged the incoming attack almost barely. "Oh? Who's this?" He said, eyes glowing fiercely with hate and contempt. So much for a simple getaway. "I-Itaku." Yuuki beamed.

"I demand you let go of Yuuki right this instant!" Itaku bellowed at Tamazuki. The Kamaitachi certainly does not like going to the Nura mansion to find some brave young suitor about to steal away Yuuki.

There was a small silence as tension filled air passed the Shikoku lord and the Tono yokai, both receiving fierce, hate-filled glares from the other. '_That tension…_' muttered everyone else mentally.

Finally, breaking the tension as he sighed, Tamazuki gently put Yuuki down, but he kept a grip on her wrist, "I'll withdraw for now." He stated, "but mark my words, Kamaitachi, I _will _have Yuuki— she was promised to me and I will make sure that promise is seen through."

"Only in your dreams, little tanuki." Itaku shot. He is most definitely _not _gonna let this guy get his hands on Yuuki— not in a million years. Fuck that, not even after he's dead.

"But until then…" The black-haired yokai lifted Yuuki's hand to his lips, "Take care of my bride for me, I will not tolerate any failure to do so." With that, he let go of Yuuki and walked away, following behind him the Seven Phantom Travelers. "Until we meet again, my lovely bride."

"The nerve of that guy…" Itaku huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned to Yuuki, quickly moving to her, "Yuuki, are you alright?"

Yuuki nodded, "Yeah…" she looked to watch the departing backs of the Seven Phantom Travelers, "But… I'm worried…" She mumbled, shaking, "A new threat has appeared, the Shikoku yokai have declared war…"

'_Until we meet again, my lovely bride.'_

"…And I fear their leader is trying to take me as his bride."


	3. The Meeting of the Clan heads

**Warnings: **Language; Rihan and Yamabuki are alive; Nurarihyon is dead; Tamazuki is over-obsessive; Etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon no mago, I'm sure it would be a mess if I did.

**Notes: **Hope you enjoy… Your comments can be negative, just put them nicely. Or you will cuuuuuurse the day you did not doooooooo aaaaaaall that I asked of youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Damn, I'm too addicted to Phantom of the Opera. A big thanks to those who review. Oh, and to Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki, sadly this story won't end so happily. I'm not telling how but it will end badly for Yuuki.

* * *

**The Meeting of the Clan heads**

* * *

_A week later…_

Nura Yuuki sighed. VERY deeply. A week had passed since Tamazuk and the Shikoku Hachijuhyakki paid a visit to the Nura Mansion, and a whole lot of bullshit has happened since their visit. But the thing that pissed Yuuki off the most was the fact that Tamazuki was bleeping _that _desperate. He seriously killed one of the smaller yokai that was wandering outside the Nura mansion, minding it's on business, and then engraved on flesh on its back 'There's no point in running from fate. I will have you, Yuuki.'

"Why… Why must it be me?" she muttered to herself. True, there had been many suitors for her even when she was merely seven, but neither of those love sick puppies were as desperate for her affections as Tamazuki. To go so far as to kill someone just to make his point and express his wanting, only Tamazuki did that.

But to think, Tamazuki was that sweet, innocent Tamazu_sa_ that was her dear friend as a child. It just didn't make sense. How could he be that boy that couldn't even think about hurting a fly? And if he really was, what caused the sudden change in his personality? Yuuki would never know.

"Yuuki?" The amber-eyed girl looked to her left, finding Itaku padding over to her. Yuuki tried to smile, "Itaku." But her smile quickly faded as the thought of Tamazuki flooded into her mind once more.

"What's the problem?" Itaku asked, sitting next to her on the porch, "You know, _other _than Tamazuki."

Yuuki sighed, "To be honest, Tamazuki is the problem entirely. I can't even step outside the house and not find something from Tamazuki." Yuuki had yet to go to school since Tamazuki's little introduction party at the mansion's gate a week ago. And why would she? It would just give Tamazuki the perfect excuse to watch her, they were in the same class and— to add to the pain— he sat right behind her in class.

"Yuuki…"

'_Until we meet again, my lovely bride.'_ Tamazuki's words shot through her head. Her eyes shook as she did, her form shaking uncontrollably,"I… I…" Yuuki's voice trembled as she spoke, "I don't want to be… I don't want him to…" Yuuki's been a mental wreck lately, the stress that filled her mind was overwhelming to the point that one more incident would drive her insane.

"Pull yourself together, Yuuki!" a new voice exploded, "You're the Sandaime, show some strength!"

The Heiress and the Kamaitachi looked to the right, finding Yakushi Zen. "You have to be strong, Yuuki. In times like these, it's important that you be strong for the clan's sake." The bird yokai said. He has scruffy, khaki hair that turns black at the neck and deep red eyes. His skin is pale and he wore a purple kimono and a dark blue Haori with red details along the sleeves and collar.

"Zen… why are you here?" Yuuki said. Zen was very much physically weak, it ran in his bloodline. To see the bird yokai all the way here in Nura territory, it just brought Yuuki worry. Zen could collapse any given moment, it wasn't advisable that he be all the way here.

"The Second has called a clan meeting." Zen sighed, "I didn't think the situation was this bad. The Supreme Commander made peace with the Shikoku yokai during his lifetime, why would they suddenly attack our territory?"

To which Yuuki got a depressed look on her face. Itaku sighed, looking up to the bird yokai, "It's because the leader of the Shikoku Hachijuhyakki is after Yuuki." He said, a hateful look on his face as Tamazuki, again, crossed the Tono yokai's mind with that annoying smirk Itaku so badly wanted to kick off his face.

"I don't understand. The Inugamigiyobu-Tanuki is after Yuuki for what reason?"

"To be more specific, the person after Yuuki is the old Danuki's son— Inugamigiyobu-Tanuki Tamazuki." Nura Rihan said as he appeared.

"Second." Zen said acknowledgingly.

"The meeting's about to begin. Why don't we head to the main hall and continue our conversation there?" Rihan smiled.

* * *

"Soon…" Tamazuki crooned to himself, allowing his smirk to grow. The Shikoku lord had perched himself near the exposed side of the unconstructed building that allowed wind to sway in freely.

"He surely is hyped on getting Nura Yuuki." Kagirbari-Onna sighed. "What does he see in that girl that makes him want her so much?" The blue yokai never did understand Tamazuki-sama's taste, seriously, a little QUARTER-BREED over someone like herself? Something must be wrong with his brain!

"It can't be put into words," said Inugami, "but Tamazuki said they were friends as kids, and his feelings just grew for her during their time together." The dog yokai himself had no idea why his master wanted that… that quarter-breed so badly.

Now that it was given thought, what made her so special that Tamazuki would go out his way to get her? She was the same as any other human Inugami had seen, but the same as many yokai as well. Maybe that was it? It couldn't be. Tamazuki was different. He wouldn't want someone if they were the same as everyone else. So it had to be that Yuuki, too, was different… but different on what standards?

"Inugami," Tamazuki called. To which the loyal dog yokai quickly approached his master, "Yes, Tamazuki?"

"Go check on Yuuki for me. She absolutely refuses to step a foot outside her house and it's beginning to worry me."

* * *

"So, what are we here for, Second?" Gyuki asked.

"As you all know, the Shikoku yokai have declared war," Rihan stated, "and their leader, Inugamigiyobu-Tanuki Tamazuki, is after Yuuki." To which a majority of the clan heads— specifically the ones that were against Yuuki taking the reins as Sandaime along with her brother— started to rally.

"So you're saying we came here to discuss Yuuki?!"

"What a waste of my time!"

"We don't care if anything happens to Yuuki, the enemy can keep her for all I care!"

Yuuki bit her lip in irritation. These damned sexists will never understand. Nura Yuuki is as damn good as Nura Rikuo when it comes to leading yokai, she's just as strong, just as cunning and just as capable as her brother is, that's why Rihan elected _both _his children as Sandaime instead of just one, because he knew both were on the same level as the other and could quickly surpass the First Generation as long as they work to the same ideals— which they do.

"All of you shut up!" Surprisingly, it was kind, sweet-tempered Yamabuki Otome who screeched this. "All of you morons know nothing of the situation! If Tamazuki gets his hands on Yuuki he'll have a bargaining chip that might get him control over the Nura Clan and it's seventy-two families! Don't you understand?" These fucking morons have been against Yuuki since she was born, Yamabuki has had more than enough. Why was she attending the meeting? Because the entire clan is concerned in this affair— every clan head down to the last soul in the clan was required to attend.

Hearing the kind Kerrai maiden explode, the clan heads silenced. Yamabuki was not one to be tested when enraged. Seeing the clan heads silence, Yamabuki gained a kind smile on her face, "That's better." She turned to Rihan, "Rihan-sama, you may continue."

Even Rihan would admit, this behavior could be expected of Yakushi Zen, but to see it coming from Yamabuki Otome was just… awkward. (A/N: And OOC, I know.) Rihan cleared his throat before continuing, "Seeing as Yamabuki stated the reason— which is of importance to not just the main family but the whole clan— why we can't allow Tamazuki to take Yuuki, we must discuss Yuuki's safety."

"Not to offend, Rihan-san, but I think I'm more than capable of keeping Yuuki safe from one little Tanuki." Itaku mused.

"Absolutely not!" Karasu-Tengu bellowed, "True, you are a Tono yokai and thus makes you very strong, but we are facing a situation where in an entire clan is after Yuuki-sama, you alone cannot face an entire Hyakki Yako. Regardless of your strength you cannot defeat a Hyakki all by yourself. Therefore we will double— no, triple!— Yuuki-sama's guards." Was it just Itaku or was the entire mansion shaking?

"That being said, Yuuki isn't the only one the enemy will target…" Rihan sighed deeply, "Of course, since Yuuki is a precious member of this clan, the enemy will nonetheless target those close to her as well. Her family, her friends— anyone the enemy thinks she sees precious. Therefore, we must double the defenses of everybody in the clan."

"And not to mention to Yuuki and Rikuo's friends." Yamabuki added.

"Hold it, Second," Hitotsume Nyudo intervened, "Why waste our time building defense? We're under attack, shouldn't we be considering _offence_?"

"And how, exactly, do you expect to inflict offense on Tamazuki and his Hyakki?" Rikuo said, raising an eyebrow. The one-eyed yokai called Hitotsume always had a knack for ruining the plans when Yuuki is involved.

"Think about it, Sandaime Rikuo, the enemy commander is after Sandaime Yuuki, don't you think it would cause the enemy some damage if Yuuki ruined them for the core?" Hitotsume implied, a small smirk on his face as he knew this would get rid of Yuuki for good, "What if she went with their leader and then defeated him and his clan from within?"

"That's actually a good idea." One of the clan heads piped.

"Yes," Rihan sighed, "It actually is a good idea, Hitotsume." To which Yamabuki exclaimed "EH? R-Rihan-sama! What are you thinking?!"

"BUT," Rihan added, his tone loud to cease Yamabuki's shrieking, '_God, you didn't even let me finish, Yamabuki!' _"It's a horrible idea as it may inflict danger to Yuuki. So in any case, we will in no way consider your suggestion, Hitotsume."

To which Yuuki and Rikuo sighed with relief. "So what do we do?" Itaku mused.

"We do what we discussed. Increase the defenses and make the safety of every yokai in the clan and Yuuki's friends— and Yuuki herself— our top priority." Rihan sighed, "We'll think of what to do when the time comes, but for now, our eyes must be on defense."

* * *

"I wonder what Yuuki's dad is thinking… putting defense as the main priority." Inugami muttered to himself. Being the right-hand man of a yokai clan leader, Inugami's seen many wars. Of course, some were sparked by the Shikoku Hachijuhyakki and others by young upstarts trying to die before time. To see the enemy putting defense before offense was new to the dog-yokai. "Well… offense _does _make for good offense, but what is he thinking?"

A small blow of wind and pass of a small group of leaves caught Inugami's attention. "Oh well. Doesn't matter. I'm gonna get Yuuki for Tamazuki soon anyway." He stood up from his spot above the Nura House's meeting hall and leaped away from the old mansion, jumping from roof to roof.

* * *

"I wonder what the Nura Clan is up to…" Tamazuki said to himself, staring resentfully out the window in the direction of the Nura house. "They're keeping Yuuki cooped up in her own house… I wonder why." It's been DAYS since the latter had last seen his lovely bride, and with each passing minute that Tamazuki doesn't have her in his arms his patience wears thin.

How long does he have to wait for her? How long does the Nura clan intend to keep Yuuki from him? Tamazuki swore he was gonna do something horrible to one of their clansmen were they not to let Yuuki come to him sooner. "She'll come soon… I know it." he said to himself again. Yes… Yuuki will come soon. She has to. Why wouldn't she? After all, Tamazuki went through many pains to get her, he'd even slaughter the entire Nura family if it meant getting to his bride— and he would should he be given the chance. Of course Yuuki wouldn't want that happening, so she just _had _to come to him soon… for the safety of her loved ones.

"Tamazuki," Inugami said as he appeared, breaking Tamazuki from his thoughts. "So, how is Yuuki, Inugami?" Tamazuki asked, anxiety eating at him for some reason.

"The Nura clan increased her guards. They won't even let her go to bathroom unguarded." Inugami sighed, Tamazuki was going to get furious at the next part, "One of the clan heads suggested they send her to you, but Nura Rihan said it was a horrible idea."

"I see…" Tamazuki said, stilling himself, "Go along. Leave me be." He turned his back to Inugami. Tamazuki turned his glance to the window again as the dog yokai left, he sighed. "Damn Nura clan… why must they keep me from Yuuki?" he said as if anyone could answer.

His eyes crossed to the corner, where a tattered looking sword stood. On the blade's sheath was written 'Summon the Devil.' Tamazuki's smirk widened, his doubt gone as he remembered his little bargaining chip, "As long as I have this… I can do anything to the Nura clan for all I care, as long as I get my bride I'll do it." His thoughts were crossed by Yuuki's image as he said this, "Soon the lovely Nura Yuuki will be mine… mine and mine alone… nothing and no one will take her from me. Nura Yuuki will belong to me and me alone. I'll make sure of that." His smirk widened as his eyes narrowed on the sword in the corner, "As long as I have the Devil's Hammer, I can be sure Yuuki will be mine."

* * *

**So, who do you want Yuuki to end up with? Tamazuki or Itaku? XD I know how this ends but I couldn't help but ask. Who knows, whoever gets more votes might end up changing Yuuki-chan's fate. **


	4. Tamazusa

**Warnings: **Language; Rihan and Yamabuki are alive; Nurarihyon is dead; Tamazuki is over-obsessive; Etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon no mago, I'm sure it would be a mess if I did.

**Notes: **HELLLOOOOO~ It's me with a new chapter. To CrescentFlame, Yes, Tamazuki-kun is getting a bit too possessive and crazy, but I'm glad you like it. To theluckyshipper, yes, this will end badly for Yuuki. How badly? Remember our Rps on FB? That's an example. (You know… what we kept making Yuuki do.) Anyway, I should stop babbling and get on with the story. =u=

* * *

**Tamazusa**

* * *

'_What makes him want me so badly…_' Yuuki thought with a sigh. The meeting with the clan heads had gone tragically and the clan heads had argued all night long about what they were going to do with the Shikoku yokai and they're proclamation of war. The result being the same thing: Yuuki will be put under heavy guard. Now she not only has Itaku guarding her, she even has Kubinashi, Kejoro and Kurotabou on her tail.

"Now that I think about it…" she muttered to herself, sighing as she stared at the Sakura Tree in the yard, "If he's Tamazusa, what made him change so drastically?"

Inugamigiyobu-Tanuki Tamazusa was the sweetest person Yuuki had ever known, kind, caring, and many other things. It was hard to imagine that someone like Tamazuki was that same Tamazusa. '_Yuuki? That's a nice name. I'm Tamazusa.' _His young voice rang. Yuuki sighed again, this time cupping her face in her hands, "What the hell happened to that guy?"

"Who can say for sure?" Yuuki looked up, finding Rikuo-nii. "We left Tamazusa and Shikoku a long time ago, who knows what could've happened to him after we left?" he said.

"I just can't help but wonder what became of him…"

* * *

_"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE DEMONS!" howled one of Tamazuki's— Tamazu_sa_'s— older brothers. The poor sap's jet black hair had been dyed pink. __**PINK**__._

_Tamazusa and Yuuki laughed as they retreated to the worship room, hiding behind the largest amongst the Buddha statues inside the room. "WHEN I FIND YOU YOU'RE DEAD, YOU LITTLE FUCKS!" Tamazusa's brother shouted, by chance passing the statue the two children hid behind._

_The two children laughed as the now pink haired Tanuki fled the room. "That was epic!" Yuuki said in between breaths. "I know," Tamazusa laughed, "Besides, Makotot-nii-san needs a little ease, he's always looking like this:" he twisted his face into a failed imitation of Makoto-nii-san's usual I-hate-the-world expression. To which Yuuki went into hysterics._

_Tamazusa smiled triumphantly at seeing Yuuki laugh. She's had this little dead aura around her since her grandfather, the great yokai Nurarihyon, died. The little tanuki yokai had pale skin, bright golden-brown eyes and white hair. His outfit was a blue yukata._

_"Well…I see you're having fun." A deep voice said._

_"Course we're having fun!" Yuuki smiled, "It's been a while since I actually _did _have fun, Rikuo-nii." _

_A young Nura Rikuo broke into a grin, "You should've let me in on the prank!"_

_"THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE DEMONS!" _

_Tamazusa's and Yuuki's heads whipped up, finding an enraged Makoto-nii-san standing behind a shocked Rikuo-nii. "M-Makoto-nii-san!" Tamazusa said nervously, letting out a small, uneasy laugh._

_"Yo, Tamazusa." Makoto said begrudgingly, his dark brown glare burning as it looked at Tamazusa, "I see you had fun dying my hair pink…" He bellowed. "You know, I kill yokai for a living and conquer clans, THIS" he poked an angry finger towards his now pink hair, "had better come off or someone will have to explain as to why the eighth son is dead."_

_"Don't worry, we used the washable type." Yuuki chimed. Sadly though, she knew this wouldn't save Tamazusa from his brother's wrath. "Good." Makoto huffed before picking Tamazusa up by the collar of his yukata, "If you excuse me, Tamazusa will be getting this dye out of my hair." With that, he walked out the door, slinging Tamazusa over his shoulder._

_"Yuuuuuki! HELP!" Tamazusa exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'll return him to you in one piece by the time he's done." Makoto said as he left the room._

_Yuuki and Rikuo sweat-dropped, "I hope he'll be okay…"_

* * *

"He seems nothing like that child from before…" Yuuki muttered. "He's changed. He's no longer the sweet, kind, giving and caring Tamazusa he was…" She sighed, "He's… different. He's now possessive, sadistic, power-hungry and over-all crazy… the name of 'Tamazuki' suits him… the way he is now."

* * *

_"Just who are you?" Rikuo bellowed, his eyes narrowing. Tamazuki let out a small, sly smirk, "You have such poor memory, Rikuo-nii." He smiled, "Don't you remember me? It's me, Inugamigiyobu-Tanuki Tamazusa— though I prefer Tamazu_ki_ now."_

_Yuuki had widening eyes at that, "T-Tamazusa?" There is NO WAY that this is Tamazusa, is there? The sweet, kind-hearted Tamazusa that was her best friend as a child, this guy before her couldn't be him, right?_

_Tamazuki's smirk widened as he turned back to Yuuki, "Yes, my dear Yuuki, it's me. I've come to claim you now." He said._

_"Again, what the hell do you mean?!" the dark-haired heiress exclaimed, trying to push Tamazuki away from her, "Claim me? What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_

_"Nothing," Tamazuki said slyly, pulling Yuuki a little closer, "Unless you count lovesickness." He put an arm to her back and the other to the back of her knees, carrying her._

_"Y-You lunatic! I __**demand **__you let go of me right now!"_

_"Enough of this. Let's go, Yuuki." He backed into the Seven Phantom Travelers._

_"OI! LET GO OF YUUKI __**NOW**__!"_

_Tamazuki dodged the incoming attack almost barely. "Oh? Who's this?" He said, eyes glowing fiercely with hate and contempt. So much for a simple getaway. "I-Itaku." Yuuki beamed._

_"I demand you let go of Yuuki right this instant!" Itaku bellowed at Tamazuki. The Kamaitachi certainly does not like going to the Nura mansion to find some brave young suitor about to steal away Yuuki._

_There was a small silence as tension filled air passed the Shikoku lord and the Tono yokai, both receiving fierce, hate-filled glares from the other. 'That tension…' muttered everyone else mentally._

_Finally, breaking the tension as he sighed, Tamazuki gently put Yuuki down, but he kept a grip on her wrist, "I'll withdraw for now." He stated, "but mark my words, Kamaitachi, I will have Yuuki— she was promised to me and I will make sure that promise is seen through."_

_"Only in your dreams, little tanuki." Itaku shot. He is most definitely not gonna let this guy get his hands on Yuuki— not in a million years. Fuck that, not even after he's dead._

_"But until then…" The black-haired yokai lifted Yuuki's hand to his lips, "Take care of my bride for me, I will not tolerate any failure to do so." With that, he let go of Yuuki and walked away, following behind him the Seven Phantom Travelers. "Until we meet again, my lovely bride."_

* * *

"YUUKI-SAMA!" exclaimed Karasu-Tengu as he charged full speed towards the siblings. "Karasu." Yuuki said, "What is it?"

"A-A letter for you… from Tamazuki." He held up an envelope, with the words 'To Yuuki' delicately etched on the back.

Yuuki glanced at her brother than back to Karasu-Tengu, "What does he want this time?" she said as she took the letter from the little crow yokai. She opened the envelope… then her eyes shot wide open. "Oh my god…"

* * *

**You're curious about what was in that letter, aren't you? **


	5. Surrender and a Deal

**Warnings: **Language; Rihan and Yamabuki are alive; Nurarihyon is dead; Tamazuki is over-obsessive; Etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon no mago, I'm sure it would be a mess if I did.

_{New feature}_** Reviewer Response:**

_theluckyshipper_, Well… you were close. What you guessed was for another chapter, but you were close.

_Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki, _Why did I expect you were going to say that? XD

**Notes: **So I decided to combine two chapters, is there a problem?

* * *

**Surrender and a Deal**

* * *

"Oh my god…" Yuuki muttered as she looked at the contents of the letter in her hands.

'_Yuuki, how are you? I hear your father won't let you out unguarded. That's quite the shame. I wanted to talk to you about so much. Oh well, guess I'll have to _make _you come out of your house, yes? Well I think I have something of your best interest that you just _have _to come here for. – Tamazuki' _the letter read. But that's not what scared Yuuki. It was the picture sent along with the letter.

"Why?" Rikuo asked, looking at the picture. His eyes widened. In the picture was Keikain Yura and Ienaga Kana, bound and gagged on the floor, unconscious and beat. "H-How did he…" the red-eyed yokai muttered.

Yuuki flipped the picture over, finding more writing. '_See? I knew you would be interested now. Those two are friends of yours, right? You can have them back… but for a price. Meet me by the park later, we'll talk.'_

"That sick bastard… how dare he!" Rikuo exclaimed. Even if Yuuki and Rikuo hadn't shown it much lately, Keikain and Ienaga _were _their friends. The two Sandaimes had gone through a lot to make sure no yokai-related harm came their way. In fact, they went through who-knows-what kind of hell to make sure the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol didn't run into any yokai at the abandoned school building AND Mt. Nejireme.

Yuuki bit her lip. "Yuuki?" Rikuo said, turning towards his sister, "Y-You're not considering…"

"I have to. Who knows what harm he can cause Ienaga and Keikain?" Yuuki trembled slightly as she thought of what Tamazuki could do to _her _if she goes to him.

"Yuuki-sama, you can't be even _thinking _about going with him, can you?!" Karasu-Tengu exclaimed.

"I have to." Yuuki sighed, "I made a vow to protect humans— no matter the cost I must protect them. That was a promise I made and I have to keep it."

To which Rikuo looked shocked, "But Yuuki! There's another way! There just has to be!" No bleeping way is Nura Rikuo going to let his sister just blindly walk into a death trap for the sake of a promise!

"If he'll let Ienaga and Keikain go in exchange for me then so be it." Yuuki said sternly. "As long as I can keep my friends safe, I'll do it."

"Hold it, Yuuki," the two siblings and Karasu-Tengu looked to find Itaku at the door behind them, "Even if you know he'll never let you see us again, you're willing to go with him for Ienaga and Keikain's sake?" he narrowed his eyes on Yuuki. Nura Yuuki was the type who could deceive the enemy as easily as 1, 2, 3 came along, but why could Itaku not feel she had a plan for Tamazuki?

"Yes." Yuuki nodded. "I have to protect those precious to me."

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Itaku exploded, fed up with all this moping, "EVEN IF YOU MANAGE TO CONVINCE YOUR FAMILY AND THE ENTIRE CLAN INTO LETTING YOU GO WITH THAT… THAT PYSCHOPATH, **I'LL** NEVER LET YOU OFF WITH HIM!"

"There's no choice." Yuuki sighed. "He's going to kill two humans who have nothing to do with the war. If I can do something to stop him then I'll gladly do it."

"Yuuki," said a new voice. The four found Gyuuki silently approaching them, "If you're going to go on with this, at least think of a plan first."

Yuuki had a quizzical look on her face at that, "What do you suggest then?"

* * *

"WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Keikain Yura demanded. The Onmiyoji girl had short, chin length black hair and brown eyes, her outfit the Ukiyoe school uniform. She bound to Ienaga by a thick rope and her body was badly bruised.

"Oh? On the contrary, you have _everything _to do with this." the yokai before her and Kana smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kana asked, fear in her trembling tone.

"You two are quite the close friends of my target, it's amazing she didn't have you well-guarded when I took you." The yokai's smirk grew.

"What do you mean?" Yura bellowed. "Target? Who would that be? More importantly, who are you?!"

"I am Inugamigiyobu-Tanuki Tamazuki, leader of the Shikoku Hachijuhyakki. But I feel I've already introduced myself in class, Keikain-san." Tamazuki laughed slightly at that. "And my target, you ask? Your dear friend, I believe you know her as Nura Yuuki."

"Y-Yuuki-chan?" Kana muttered, shocked. Why would a yokai be after Yuuki-chan? She was absolutely sure Nura Yuuki had nothing to do with yokai whatsoever, why would there be one after her? "W-What do you want with her?"

"You humans truly are amusing things." Tamazuki smirked. He grabbed a hold of the brown haired girl's chin, pulling her closer, "I was promised Yuuki's hand in marriage, Ienaga, and I'll make certain that she becomes mine— no matter what tactic I have to use, I'll make sure of it." With that, he let go of Kana and left the room, leaving the two girls to themselves.

"What could that yokai want with Nura-chan?" Yura muttered, narrowing her eyes in thought.

"I don't know…" Kana sighed, her mind wandering how Yuuki would comply to this yokai trying to forcefully take her into marrying him, "I just hope that Yuuki-chan will be okay…"

* * *

"I see…" Rihan said, glancing at his daughter. "Are you SURE about this, Yuuki?"

"I am." Yuuki said with a nod.

"I understand." Rihan sighed, "Alright. Go on with it then. Just… promise me you'll be alright."

Yuuki nodded and stood up, "Thank you." With that, she left the room. Leaving Rihan, Rikuo, Itaku and Gyuki in silence. "Your plan better not fail Gyuuki." Rihan said with a warning tone.

To which Gyuuki said "It won't, Nidaime."

"It better not." Itaku bit his lip and clenched a fist on his lap, "Because if anything happens to Yuuki, the blame is on you."

"I understand that. We can only hope that Yuuki will be alright."

Rikuo spoke up, "She will." He said, confident in his sister, "Because, after all, this is Nura Yuuki we're talking about."

* * *

"Tamazuki?" Yuuki muttered as she neared the black haired yokai before her.

"Ah, Yuuki, you came." Tamazuki smiled. His smirk widened, "My, aren't you a beautiful yokai right now?"

Yuuki had changed out of her regular outfit in favor of a blue kimono, it was patterned with light blue stars and there was a dark blue cloak hanging loosely by her elbows. Her hair was tied up behind her head and decorated by the gold pins with all kinds of jewels that hld her hair in place, her wavy bangs were swept to the side and held by a amethyst studded pin to expose more of her face. "My mother made me wear it… she wanted me to look presentable…" Yuuki blushed.

"Well, she was right to do so." His smirk widened as he examined her. "But enough of that, you came here to discuss Ienaga and Keikain's safe release, not for me to flirt with you."

"That I did." Yuuki sighed, "But I don't intend to do anything with you until I see Keikain and Ienaga are unharmed."

"But of course, my dear," His smirk widened as he held his hand out for her to take, "Come with me then, my dear Yuuki-hime, I'll show you your friends are alright."

Without a single moment of hesitation, Yuuki took his hand.

* * *

"See? I told you they were fine." Tamazuki's smirk widened as he opened the door.

"Oh, I'm glad you're fine." Yuuki sighed in relief. She had shifted her eye color to light brown before Tamazuki opened the door to where Yura and Kana were, causing the two human girls to gasp, "Y-Yuuki-chan!" Kana exclaimed, "Nura-chan!" Yura said.

"Kana, Keikain-san." Yuuki smiled, "I'm glad you're alright."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yura exploded, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT YOKAI IS AFTER?!" To which Kana added, "Don't worry about us! Get away from him before something bad happens!" The concern in her expression was too deep to be anything but unnoticeable.

Yuuki sighed internally, but outside put on a small smile, "I'm thankful for the concern but…" she took in a deep breath, what she was about to say was probably going to kill her later on, "I already agreed to Tamazuki's deal…" she said with a depressed look on her face, "I've already agreed to become his bride for the sake of your safe return."

"EH?" Yura looked more shocked than shocked could be! "N-Nura-san, one, you're 12! Two, your "fiancée" over there is crazy!" Kana nodded in agreement.

Tamazuki seemed to see what Yuuki meant. "Do I look like I would harm Yuuki?" He smirked as he put an arm around his bride.

"YES!" Yura exploded. Yura was an Onmiyoji, after all, if she couldn't sense any upcoming danger then all her talent would be useless. Of course, reading people's personalities was also an asset of the Shikigami wielder's.

"I'll be fine." Yuuki fake-smiled, "What's important is you get out of here safely."

"I'm not moving a foot until I'm sure you're out of here too!"

"I'm sorry, but she can't come with you," Tamazuki's smirk widened. He rested his head on Yuuki's, "You see… the price of your safety was her agreement to become my bride, Onmiyoji girl."

"Eh?" Kana muttered, "B-But… Yuuki-chan, are you sure about this? He's crazy!"

"I am." Yuuki sighed. "Alright, I believe you've made the statement dreadfully clear. I'd like if you released them now, Tamazuki."

"Of course, anything you want, my queen." Tamazuki moved to Yura and Kana, undoing their restraints, "You two better not try anything tricky or try to change Yuuki's fate, it'll be pointless anyway." He mumbled to the two, his golden-brown eyes showing the willingness to kill them should they try anything. When the rope around them was loose, they quickly stood up and glared at him, "Well, go. Before I change my mind." He ordered.

The two humans quickly scrambled away from him, running towards the door. They chanced a worried glance at Yuuki as they passed her. The light-brown-eyed girl just simply gave them an obviously fake smile to not worry them.

As soon as they were gone, Tamazuki approached his bride with a wide smirk on his face, "So you've agreed, yes?"

"I have another condition other than Keikain and Ienaga's safety, Tamazuki." Yuuki said, a dead serious look on her face, "In exchange for my agreement to become your bride, I also demand you leave the Nura Clan alone."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"I'll marry you, but you have to **swear to me now **that you won't do anything to them. You won't war them, you won't conquer them, you'll leave the Nura Clan **alone**."

"I understand." His smirk widened as he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips, "I'll do exactly as you wish, my queen."

* * *

"YOU **WHAT**?!" Yamabuki roared. Causing Rihan to sweat-drop, "D-Don't worry, Yamabuki, I'm sure Yuuki'll be fine." He said as (hopefully) calmingly as it came.

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE?!" Yamabuki screeched. This, of course, caused Rihan to go deaf.

"If that tanuki was willing to go through such lengths for Yuuki, I'm pretty sure he'll take care of Yuuki for a few days while we prepare our plan."

"And what is this plan you speak of?!"

"You'll see." Rihan sighed, his wife was beautiful but was very terrifying when mad, "You just have to wait for a few days. I **promise **we'll get Yuuki back unharmed."

"You better." Yamabuki bellowed, "Because if anything happens to Yuuki…"

"I know, I know, I'll regret it." Rihan took in a very big sigh, "But try not to worry so much. After all, it's _Yuuki_." He nervously smirked slightly. '_Yuuki, PROMISE me you're doing alright and you're not even in the slightest bit hurt…' _He thought. Yamabuki Otome was not one to be messed with when mad…

* * *

**I decided to put chapters 5 and 6 together, problem?**


	6. Plans

**Warnings: **Language; Rihan and Yamabuki are alive; Nurarihyon is dead; Tamazuki is over-obsessive; Etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon no mago, I'm sure it would be a mess if I did.

**Reviewer Response:**

_CrescentFlame, _Glad you like it~

_theluckyshipper, _Well… I'm an excited person. xD Don't worry, I'll reveal the plan. You've probably waited long enough… or not. And look, it got longer~

_Le-Anime-fan, _Glad you like it! I believe I PMed you the reason. But, to anyone who'll ask in the future, I'm sorry for Yamabuki, she's unable to bear children, I felt seriously sad for her. So I decided to let her have kids, to satisfy my own self-needs and sadness. (Don't dare throw forks at me!)

_Reaper. death, _I'm so happy you like it, ne! Thanks for your reviews for _I'm stuck in Nurarihyon no mago _by the way! :3

**Notes: **An update at long bleeping last! WOOT! Darn writer's block….TT_TT

* * *

**Plans**

* * *

"Tamazuki? What's wrong?" Inugami asked. Tamazuki, for some reason, didn't look like he believed Yuuki. He didn't seem to believe that Yuuki had fully given herself to him.

Tamazuki sighed, "She doesn't seem to have given herself fully…" he said, not even turning to Inugami, "I know Yuuki well, she wouldn't give up so easily, even if there was a hostage involved, she wouldn't give herself so blindly."

"Why would you be concerned about that? You have her, why complain?"

"I know when she has a plan, Inugami. The slightest mistake will ensure that I lose her." He turned to the dog yokai, a serious look replacing his usual smirk, "I want you to go and check on what the Nura clan is up to."

* * *

"How much longer do you people expect me to wait?" Itaku hissed. Yuuki's been gone pretty much only an hour, but it seems that Itaku's patience is already thin. "How much longer do you expect me to leave Yuuki in the hands of that psycho?"

"Itaku, it's only been an hour. Calm down." Rikuo sighed.

That made Itaku snap for some reason. "You expect me to stay calm?! Yuuki's with an obsessive psychopath and you're telling me to calm the hell down?!" He took a sickle from his back and almost threw it out the door in rage. Thankfully, Kubinashi stopped him.

"You must keep calm, Kamaitachi. Yuuki-sama will be back soon, you just have to be patient. Destroying the main house won't speed anything up." He bellowed, tightly tugging the string that was tied around Itaku's wrist.

"Still…"

"Just be patient, Itaku," Rihan said, glaring at Itaku, "Besides, as soon as what she needs to do is done, you'll be the first to see her."

Yamabuki spoke up, "Rihan-sama, again, what is this 'plan' of yours?"

"I already told you, Yamabuki, didn't I?"

"I'm just not sure of it yet…"

Rihan sighed, "Alright. I'll repeat myself," mentally, he palmed his face in annoyance. Yamabuki was quite the worried one, "Listen clearly this time, kay? I allowed Yuuki to go to Tamazuki so she could find out a his weaknesses. Then after she gets what she needs, she can come back and we'll solve this little problem."

"And how long do you expect her to take?" Itaku mused. Yes, he's being an impatient brat but he can't help it. It's Yuuki that's at stake here, how can he honestly keep calm? Okay, maybe cutting down a few things here and there helps but it's just temporary… and not to mention destructive and costly.

"Knowing Yuuki? About 5 days should suffice." Rikuo was _pretty _sure Yuuki was that capable…

* * *

Inugami emitted a small growl at what he heard. Did he hear them right? They were saying Yuuki went and joined Tamazuki because she only wants to get his weaknesses, did the dog yokai mishear them? Apparently not.

"So… she's only doing what he wants because she's trying to demoralize him, eh?" Inugami bellowed to himself, his breathing just plain emitting rage. "I won't let her. She can't do that to Tamazuki…"

_"5 days? That bleeping long?!" _Inugami could hear that Kamaitachi exclaim.

"5 days…" Inugami sighed. He had to still himself; He goes on rampage now then everything goes caput. It would be best to just tell Tamazuki of the Nura Clan and Yuuki's plans. Though he badly feared what may come his way should he tell his master of what his bride's true intentions are…

* * *

"**WHAT**?!"

Inugami quickly avoided getting a lamp in the face… well, almost barely, but he didn't get hit. '_I knew he'd react this way…'_

Apparently, the second Inugami told Tamazuki of Yuuki's true intention, he just went ballistic. No, seriously, the whole room was a mess in fifteen seconds flat. Tamazuki just didn't want to accept the fact that his bride had finally accepted her fate but it's all for the sake of demoralizing him, what did you think he'd do, accept the fact and let her defeat him? Not happening in his lifetime.

"Repeat that, Inugami!" Tamazuki bellowed, expression dead serious and golden-brown eyes ablaze. Why was Inugami feeling scared at the moment…?

For safety's sake, Inugami backed up a bit. "Yuuki's only here to learn of your weaknesses and then defeat you …?" The next second, a freaking chair hit the wall. **A FREAKING CHAIR**. And Inugami was pretty sure the wall was going to crack if this kept up.

Tamazuki sighed, trying to regain his composure. "Alright…" he said, breath heavy due to the room demolition, "If that's how she's going to play, then I might as well play dirty…"

"What are you going to do?"

"It'll take a while to set up, and of course I can't let her know about it… so I'll just have to let her go off and enjoy what remains of her freedom." Inugami could see Tamazuki's nails practically dig into the wooden table. Obviously, he doesn't like what he's about to do…

"You're just going to let her go?"

"It's for the sake of everything I've planned for those five years…" Tamazuki sighed, running his hand up his hair and pulling his bangs back, "I'll do it tomorrow… and I have to make it dramatic."

* * *

'_How bad do you want Yuuki back? If you want her that badly then come and get her. No traps, I swear. You can come and get her whenever you want, Kamaitachi. – Tamazuki'_

"Is he _mocking_ me?" Itaku spat venomously. That annoying tanuki! How dare he! First he's going about causing mayhem in the Nura Clan's territory to get Yuuki's attention, now he's saying he's willing to give her back? Mockery!

"I'm pretty sure he's giving Yuuki back…" Rikuo sighed, "But I doubt this isn't anything but a trap."

Itaku crumpled the paper up into a neat little ball and threw it into Kappa's pond (doubt the little cucumber-lover will be happy 'bout that though…) "I agree…" he muttered, "But I might as well see if he's being honest."

"You're really going?"

"Well, I want Yuuki back." Before Rikuo could say anything, Itaku had already leaped off.

* * *

"Really, Tamazuki, what _exactly _are you planning on doing?" Yuuki scoffed. She didn't get why, but Tamazuki said she could go back home as soon as her _precious _Kamaitachi came for her. Last time she checked, Tamazuki was an obsessive psychopath trying to steal her away from Itaku…

Tamazuki's small smirk widened slightly in amusement, "I'm feeling generous. Besides, didn't you want to go home?"

"Yes. But I thought you weren't willing to give your bride up that easily?"

"I'm not giving you up that easily, true, but I have bigger and much more… _impressive _plans for you." He grabbed her chin, pulling her face closer to his, "Just having you without much effort being exerted is boring. I want to add more flair to this little marriage of ours, Yuuki."

"Flair?"

"A little more excitement's more I want it." Golden-brown eyes lit up mischievously at this, "It's boring if I get what I want without the fun I get in doing it, you know. So I'll add more fun into this game we're playing."

Yuuki glared at him, "You're a sadistic, possessive, obsessed psychopath, you know that?"

"Gee, thanks for the compliment." The other side of his lips curled up a bit at the comment. He moved his hand to her wrist, opening the door and pulling her behind him, "Now, I believe your precious Kamaitachi is here, _my dear_." His tone was venomous. He didn't like one bit of handing his beloved bride over to the Kamaitachi. Nope, not one bit.

"I still don't get as to why you're so calm about this. Aren't you the possessive person who wants me to no end?"

Tamazuki had a homicidal-looking smile on at what she said. "I _do _want you to no end. But since I'm going to take you anyway, I might as well let the Kamaitachi have his final moments with his _dear Yuuki_."

Yuuki could tell he was going to go on a killing spree when the time came. "What are you planning?" she just _had _to know.

"I'm not going to tell you _now_, of course." His smirk widened.

Of course, she didn't feel anything good coming from what he said… worse, his tone was proof he was going to kill a certain someone soon.

He tugged on her wrist, continuing to walk toward the main entrance, "Come, we must hurry. That fool who dares argue with me for you must be missing you."

* * *

**Was it alright? I kept you guys waiting a while. ^^ Sumimasen… I'm sorry if it sucked. Writer's block land is freaking horrible and I have to think whilst having current family problems wherein writing is my one therapy…**


	7. Take and receive

**Warnings: **Language; Rihan and Yamabuki are alive; Nurarihyon is dead; Tamazuki is over-obsessive; Etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon no mago, I'm sure it would be a mess if I did. But still, I wish I did. ;_;

**Reviewer Response: **

_Reaper. death, _I'm happy you like it. :) No, seriously, I'm really happy~

_theluckyshipper_, Yes. That he is. And he reaaaaaally should let Yuuki go. We can't let him get in between YuukiTama! xD

_CrescentFlame_, Well, Tamazuki's just _that _obsessed… 'Really good story?' Thanks!

**Notes: **Me isn't feeling well today, so sorry if it sucks a lot and there are grammatical errors! 0u0

* * *

**Take and receive**

* * *

Itaku simply walked into the unconstructed building, a displeased look on his face. "Alright, Tamazuki! Where's Yuuki?" he called out. His presence caused the surrounding Shikoku yokai to whisper amongst themselves.

"_It's that Kamaitachi!_"

"_The one trying to steal Yuuki from Tamazuki-sama!_"

"Kill him!" shrieked Kagibari-Onna, her expression enraged. Without further ado, the blue-skinned woman unleashed her hair attack on the Kamaitachi, "Passionate woman killer! Needle hell!" she exclaimed as the hair neared Itaku, its pointy ends ready to pierce through him. Itaku didn't move from his spot for some reason.

"Wait, Kagibari-Onna." A sly voice commanded.

The deep blue hair stopped merely an inch from Itaku's form. Kagibari-Onna turned, her face contorted in confusion, "T-Tamazuki-sama? Why did you stop me?"

Tamazuki's smirk widened, "I believe I've told you that, _as of the moment_, he's a _guest_." He said. Itaku could feel a taunting smirk being pointed at him right now…

"Tamazuki…" Itaku lowered.

"Ah, _Kamaitachi no Itaku_. It's nice to see you." Tamazuki taunted. Itaku could practically see the sarcasm in his voice as he said 'nice to see you.'

"Enough games, tanuki." Itaku spat. "Hand over Yuuki." Five more minutes of this and Tamazuki can say goodbye to his head.

"You need not be impatient." Tamazuki smirked, gesturing the other to follow, "Come and sit with me for a while. We'll have a little… chat."

* * *

Itaku took in the surroundings, finding them quite… spectacular. The view from up here was great. He couldn't see anything like this back at the Nura mansion or even in Tono for that matter. He was on the topmost floor of the building, sitting at the balcony… across the small circular glass table from a mentally deranged psychopath.

"You seem quite taken with the view." Tamazuki's smirk widened an inch for some reason as he said this.

"I don't see a view like this much… not even from Tono." Itaku said out-of-worldly. Sighing, he said "Anyway, where's Yuuki? You said you'd give her back if I came to get her, so where is she?"

"Don't be impatient, my friend." Itaku held back every urge to grab a sickle and slice the Tanuki's head off at what he said. He so badly wanted to end that bastard's life…

Itaku sighed, "Alright. I'll wait. But… what exactly is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Hm… Ah, yes. Tell me… how much do you love Yuuki?" was Tamazuki's reply.

Itaku had slight chills at that. He didn't why, but he did. "T-That's none of your business!"

"Oh? It has everything to do with me…" Tamazuki leaned on the table a little, his hand supporting his head, "Yuuki's _my _bride. Whatsoever goes on in her life is my concern. Even just the tiniest detail I should know of. Her relationship with you is something I most imperatively need to know."

Discomfort knew no bounds in Itaku right now… "What concern is it of yours if I love Yuuki?"

"Well, I'm not one to share things, Itaku-kun. It would be most troublesome if she was mine and another party got into the equation, don't you agree?"

"I don't have to answer to you, you sick creep!"

"Listen to me, Kamaitachi," Tamazuki's tone went dead-serious and his smirk flatter than a freaking pancake, "I'm only asking you of this because it's of Yuuki's and my best interest. I don't like to share, remember that. Now, answer my question… less you don't want me to give Yuuki back to you?"

Itaku's eyes shot wide open at that. This creep was that possessive? Giving in, he opened his mouth to speak. But got interrupted, "I-Itaku!"

"Yuuki!" Itaku beamed, Tamazuki's presence currently forgotten. "Oh my god, you don't know how worried everyone was! Especially me!"

"That worried in only two hours? That's a laugh." Tamazuki scoffed. He sighed, "Well, a promise is a promise. Take Yuuki and scram."

"R-Really?" Why did Itaku _not _believe him? "You're just going to give her to me like that? You're not going to try to kill me or anything? Nothing?"

"No…" Tamazuki shrugged. He padded to Yuuki, grabbing her hand, "But don't get me wrong, she's still my one and only bride. I won't share her with anyone. Mark my words, I will get her back."

Itaku stared at him quizzically, "W-Why are you letting me take her back then?"

"I have my reasons, Kamaitachi." Without further ado, he brought Yuuki hand to his lips. Causing said amber-eyed girl to flinch, her eyes widening.

"Oi!" Itaku shouted, pulling her back upon instinct. "You have no right to do that to her!"

"Like it or not, she's still my bride. I was promised to it." He turned his back to the two, walking back into the building, "I'll have Kagibari-Onna show you out. Oh, and, Kamaitachi," he stopped and turned to Itaku, a homicidal-looking smirk on his face, "Take care of Yuuki for me during time you have her… or so help me, I'll skin you alive." He said then left.

* * *

"So you just let her off like that?" Inugami asked as Tamazuki passed him.

Tamazuki sighed, "Take and receive."

"Huh?"

"Those are such different words… to 'receive' is to take that which was fully offered to you, whereas 'take' is to just get what you want, be it by force or choice." The Shikoku lord said out-of-worldly, "I let the Kamaitachi take Yuuki back so he could say his goodbyes. I do hope he received the act as a gift from me… but mark my words, Inugami, I _will _take Yuuki back soon."

"How soon?"

"Be it in time or tomorrow even, she'll be within my grasp again. I won't let the Kamaitachi best me. She can't run from fate… Nura Yuuki **will **be mine."

* * *

**Was this chapter nonsense? I think it's nonsense… writer's block! WHAY! And I don't know why I just named this chapter 'Take and receive' either…**


	8. Confession

**Warnings: **Language; Rihan and Yamabuki are alive; Nurarihyon is dead; Tamazuki is over-obsessive; Etc.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon no mago, I'm sure it would be a mess if I did. But still, I wish I did. ;_;

**Reviewer Response: **_{I see nothing of help… at the moment.}_

**Notes: **I'm sorry if this sucks. Procrastination and writer's block are working hand-in-hand to stop me from doing decent work!

* * *

**Confession**

* * *

"Yuuki? You alright?"

Yuuki's amber eyes never left the ground. "Yeah… I'm fine." She said blankly. Itaku could easily tell there was definitely something bugging her, he just couldn't see what.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Itaku asked her, concern clear in his voice, "What's the problem? What did Tamazuki do to you?"

She sighed. "It's not what Tamazuki did to _me_, which is nothing by the way… but… rather… what he just did."

He looked clueless. "Huh?"

"He let me go, just like that. If I've seen his actions right, he's not one to give up what he wants that easily…" she stopped, checking over her shoulder just in case she was being followed, "He's got something bigger planned. I just know it."

"I guessed." He allowed a small sigh to escape his lips, "But… did you manage to find out any weakness of his whatsoever?"

"None that we already know of." She bit her lip I frustration. She could've used those two hours to maybe talk Tamazuki into her, but her efforts would've been fruitless. Tamazuki left her in a room as soon as he could. "But… I did find out _something_."

Itaku's curiosity was raised. He probably knew what that one weakness was but he just wanted to make sure. "And that is…?"

Yuuki glanced around, knowing the probable danger in telling him in this open area. One of Tamazuki's clansmen might be lurking about. "Later, at the main house. There's too much risk in telling you here."

* * *

"Inugami, follow Yuuki. Make sure neither she, Itaku or the entire Nura Clan for that matter doesn't pull anything while I'm setting things up for the plan." Tamazuki ordered. "Report back as soon as possible."

Inugami nodded, quickly going to fulfill his orders.

Tamazuki sighed, "Yuuki…" his eyes narrowed, blazing with contempt, "If that Kamaitachi is so persistent in keeping you from me, then so be it." his grip on the hilt of the Devil's Hammer tightened, "I _will _make you mine. No matter the cost…" he glanced down to the sword, smirking, "…It won't matter to me at all if I have to kill Itaku or the entire Nura Clan, you **will **belong to me."

Knowing the feast of blood it was soon to receive, the sword throbbed with excitement. Tamazuki's smirk widened, the thought of killing that which keeps his bride from him was a thought that filled _him _with excitement.

* * *

"YUUKI-SAMAAAA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT? WHAT DID TAMAZUKI DO TO YOU? TELL ME!" Kubinashi instantly bear-hugged Yuuki the second she got through the gate. The neck-less yokai was crying comically while practically everyone present sweat-dropped.

Kejoro sighed. "Kubinashi, you're a bit too overprotective."

"I'm fine, Kubinashi, Tamazuki didn't do anything to me…" said Yuuki, "Now, could you maybe get Otou-san for me? I need to talk to him." Kubinashi let go of her and ran off in an instant.

* * *

"Yuuki~ Welcome back, dear daughter~" Rihan chirped. Hearing Yamabuki cough a warning, he put on a serious face, "Now, I trust you managed to learn what Tamazuki's weaknesses are, yes?" Sure, Yuuki was only with the mentioned psychopath for a few hours, but she had to have learned something, right?

Yuuki sighed. 'I didn't find anything that we're not already aware of." She worriedly glanced at Itaku, "But I night have found a way to beat him. I'm not sure, but I think it just _might _work…"

"Really? What is it?"

She sighed again, "Tamazuki want me, and no doubt he'll go through any means to get me…"

"You're saying this because…?" Rikuo was _so _hoping his sister wasn't suggesting what he thought he was suggesting. Heck, he was even praying it wasn't what he was thinking it was.

"His intention is to take me, his reason for attacking is _me_, his one known weakness is **me**." Yuuki took in a deep breath. She so badly hoped she wasn't going to have to say this ever in eternity, "So… let's use me to our advantage."

Itaku suddenly snapped, "WHAT!?" he shrieked, "There is **NO WAY** I would allow you to do that! I'll **NEVER **allow you to put yourself in danger like that, Yuuki! Especially not if it means you'll be at the mercy of some crazy bastard like Tamazuki!"

"Calm down, Itaku," Yuuki said softly, depression clear in her voice, "It's not like I want to use myself to demoralize him either, but it must be done. I hate having Tamazuki after me as much as you do. But… he's causing trouble to my clan, so I have to put a stop to him… even if it brings me discomfort."

"But, Yuuki—"

"That's enough, Itaku," Rihan bellowed, "We would never bring it upon ourselves to let Yuuki do something so stupid, but one must do everything that is necessary to win a war."

"I'll try to get everything I can out of him." Yuuki was _obviously _depressed, her very eyes were shouting it.

Rihan sighed, "You do that. For now, get some rest. We'll need to continue this tomorrow with the others."

* * *

The wind swayed calmly into the room. A calm, gentle breeze that managed to calm Yuuki down a bit. She sighed, "Why… why me…?" Tears were now threatening to appear in her amber eyes, "Why is it me that he's after?"

"You can't really say for sure."

The heiress looked to the door, "I-Itaku."

Itaku gave her a wry smile, "You know, you're starting to worry even me with that depression of yours." He stated.

"Ah… I'll try to lighten up."

"That's good." He took his seat next to her and sighed, "I might know why."

"Excuse me?"

"I might know why Tamazuki's after you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really? Enlighten me."

"Well…" Itaku began, "For one, you're determined, willing, and… well…" He blushed light pink as he said this, "You're _seriously_ beautiful… a beauty worth killing for."

It was Yuuki's turn to blush a bright scarlet. "E-Eh? W-Why the hell are you telling me that **now**, Itaku?!" Heck, Yuuki was even redder than a ripe cherry.

Itaku sighed, his face burning bright pink, "I hate to say this, but Tamazuki and I… we're kind of alike." He had an ill face at the mention of Tamazuki, "We both would do anything for you and…" his face turned redder than his bandanna, "…we both love you."

Yuuki stared at him, stunned. "S-So you're saying…?"

"Yeah…" Itaku couldn't help but stare into her amber eyes, "I… I like you, Yuuki… a lot."

"E-EH?!"

"I'm serious. I _seriously _like you, Yuuki." (**A/R: **ITAKUUUUU! Y U NO SAY 'LOVE'?! 3)

"I-Itaku…"

"I'll do anything for you. Heck, I'll kill Tamazuki for you even! I just want to make you happy." He took her hands, "I want to be the one that makes you happy, the one to keep you from your despair, the one who'll protect you from those that wishes harms you. To put it simply…" his burning cheeks cooled down a bit as he pulled her into a hug, "I want you to be mine, Yuuki."

"E-Eh? What are you…" she sighed, relaxing herself. "I understand. You know… that's what I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. For so long I've wanted to admit my feelings…"

"Well, now you don't have to." He smiled, "Because I just did it for you."

Yuuki gave him a wry smile, "Itaku…"

* * *

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww~" Kejoro chirped, "Itaku finally admitted his feelings~" she turned to Kubinashi, a playful smirk on her lips, "Ne, Kubinashi~ How do you comply~?"

Kubinashi sighed, "As long as Itaku doesn't hurt Yuuki-sama, I guess I can keep myself from hanging him."

Kejoro sweat-dropped. "You're too overprotective, you know that?"

* * *

Inugami perked up at what he just heard. "Perhaps… Perhaps I just found one of Nura Yuuki's weaknesses…" the dog yokai panted excitedly. Nura Yuuki weakness which would prove most effective? It would be none other than that kamaitachi! If the Shikoku Hachijuhyakki could use him against her then everything would be playing to Tamazuki's favor.

It was so simple! All they had to do was use Itaku… If all could go as planned, then Tamazuki will have his bride. The only problem was getting their hands on Itaku.


End file.
